


MTB (Male To Bimbo)

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Incest, Incest, Loli, Lolicon, M/M, MTB, Mom - Freeform, New Universe, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Sibling Incest, Sons, big dick, big dick sissy, bimbo, bimbo daddy, daddy bottom, daughter - Freeform, sissy bimbo, slutty loli, slutty shota, small penis daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: in an alternate world, sexual energy gives the world power... and the more deprived, the more energy we get... this story follows Mark, the head of the family, struggling to stay afloat... let us see what he will do next.





	1. Money Troubles

In a far away future where the world was on the brink of destruction, due to an energy crisis… a small group of scientist found out that emotions and thoughts could be converted into energy… they called it the emotilecticity… then years later they changed it to Bio-Energy Wave or BE Wave (pronounced B-wave), cause the other name sounded stupid…

Thousands of years later the world was almost like it was before the energy crisis… except for a few things… it was discovered that not all emotions were created equally… anger gave out the most spikes of energy but there was no way to sustain this BE-wave, so it was abandoned early… Happiness gave a good amount of energy and was mostly sustainable and was used early on… but no less than 342 years ago they made a break through discovery… sexual energy gave a strong and constant energy reading… and even more recently (less than 213 years ago) they found out that “taboo” such as gay, lesbian, bestiality and incest sex were the ones that gave the most energy.

In response the findings… the world energy alliance urged the world powers to not only tell their people these taboo acts were now acceptable but they were encouraged to the point of offer rewards to people who constantly commit these acts.

Soon these taboos were considered normal or even more “noble” than a 9-5 work day… most of the work force was automated with simple robots anyway. So there was not much left to do.

\---finally to our story---

Mark (34) waved to his neighbor Frank and his son Danial…. Frank waved back as he hopped up and down on his son’s cock… Frank looked like a beach babe bombshell, he had blond hair, dark eyes, slightly sun kissed skin, huge fake f-cups, a thin waist, thick hips and a fake ass to match his f-cups… Frank’s cock was bobbing up and down almost as vigorous as his breasts…

Mark was fascinated by Frank’s new body… not because of all the bouncing and bobbing… but because last week Frank was a fat middle aged balding guy… the only thing they didn’t change was his height. The company MTB (Male To Bimbo) were miracle workers if they were able to make that fat old man into that beautiful bimbo... 

Mark was a normal looking guy average height average build, average everything except his cock was below average about 1inch soft and 4inches hard. He was one of those guys that you would not remember after meeting him once.

Mark knew Frank’s wife was inside, getting fucked by the twins or by one of the dogs as the twin boys fucked each other… it was amazing how they adapted to that lifestyle that quickly.

He shook that image out of his head and decided to focus his attention on the paper… the wanted adds again. He was sitting pretty for awhile with his job at the summer fair… 

\--side note--  
Because of how the economy works nowadays most people can live off of a minimum wage job and be considered upper middle class. Rent was only $5 a month so minimum wage was about a 50 cents.

-Back to the story-

Mark was getting worried… his savings were dwindling. And his family of 6 including him was headed to the poor house.

As he looked through the want ads he saw a lot of MTB ads… he thought about doing it but his sex drive was so low that he didn’t think he could keep up with the demand. So he crumpled up the paper and threw it out again… after breakfast, he went out and tried to find odd jobs around the neighborhood… today he could not find anything… he only had, about a month’s wage left.

-later that night-

“Hey dad, whats up?” Cody (16) his eldest son asked… the boy was apparently just getting back from his game. 

“Not much son…” Mark said unconvincingly… his son wasn’t listening to him anyway.

“Ok… I need to take a shower pops,” the boy said uncaringly.

Mark could see his son’s body through his sweaty clinging clothes… the boy was big and buff and he had a nice toned butt… but he was not an alpha… he had a big cock, 8inchs but the profile said he was not fit to be an alpha. And they will not allow people to participate in the program that does not have a strong alpha

There were families that decided to get into this lifestyle and failed… usually, because the father wanted to stay the alpha but couldn’t. Those families were usually separated and sent to real dominant males/females… Mark did not want to break up his family, he was willing to become a beta to keep the family together. 

Soon dinner was served… 

Mark looked around the table… all he saw was their smiling faces, they were talking but he was so deep in thought he could not hear them… all he could think about was how he was failing his family. 

Cody, the eldest of his four children, was most likely talking about all the points he scored… Shelly (15) or as she likes to be called “Elly” was most likely talking about clothes or a hot boy she likes. Max (13) was being quiet as usual… Taylor or, as they called him, little Tay(10) was talking about his toys or a commercial about a toy. And little Suzy (8) had to be talking about princesses stuff.

His wife, Karin, was keeping up the happy tone while he phased out as if he was in a trance…. the rest of the night went on like a blur… until it was time to sleep. 

-that night-

Mark had a dream of being turned into a bimbo and soon he was bent over and taking a thick hard cock. He couldn’t tell who it was but he could hear a female voice begging for more… after awhile he realized it was coming from him and he woke up as the cock in his ass hit his sensitive spot… he woke up and soon after came hard… spurts after spurts of cum shot from his below average hard cock and the orgasms were more intense than he thought it could ever be… 

luckily (or unluckily) Mark and Karin had long since been sleeping in separate beds. So she was not awakened by his sudden spooging… 

The man’s bed was completely covered in cum… or so it seemed like it. It was an amazing cum it almost looked like he pissed himself… after recovering from his “wet dream” Mark took his soiled beddings and made his way to the laundry room. It was late so everyone was still asleep… or so he thought. 

On his way back he noticed some sounds coming from his son’s room, it was Max and Tay’s room… Mark crept closer to the boy's room… he peeked inside and saw something that made him instantly hard… it was his son Max.. he was sitting in front of his computer his legs wide open and furiously jacking off to something on the screen. The boy had to use two hands to masturbate… his cock was at least 8 1/2- no- 9inches or more. 

He didn’t notice it but Mark was licking his lips and unconsciously rubbing his ass… he suddenly noticed when he felt his fingers push past his anal ring, which surprised him. He didn’t even try to touch his cock. 

Right then and there he decided how his family was going to survive… Or that was what he was telling himself… truthfully, deep down inside, his main reason for coming to this conclusion was he REALLY wanted to feel that thick cock in his ass.

Mark took weeks to actually fill out the “BE-Wave Generator” forms… he kept going back and forth on the decision… but the longer he waited the stronger his obsession for his son’s cock became. Finally he sent the papers in… later he made max take a secret alpha test and the boy passed allowing him to move forward with his plan.

With a lot of begging and pleading he was able to provide for the family for another 2 months. Then it happened, Mark got a phone call and he was told his time at MTB was ready. He told his family he would be taking a job where they provide lodgings for a week and that he had a surprise for them when he got back.

to be continued


	2. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark it back... but he is not what his family remembers...

-a week later-

The doorbell rang right after the family finished dinner… Cody answered the door. 

“Uh- um- gaaa?” was all the boy could say… in the door way was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen… she had a slight pale skin, dirty blond hair, large DD-cups (they looked more natural then Frank’s tits) and large hips, thighs and ass. She was dressed in a tight pink crop top denim booty shorts, white thigh high stockings and pink 8 inch slut heels. 

They took those looks straight from Max’s computer…. with the government’s approval they found out the boy had a sissy bimbo fetish… (most boys in this society does). and that he liked more natural looking bimbos.

“Hi, baby I’m home *giggle*, ” the woman said… 

“Who is it, Cody?” Karin asked when the boy did not come back.. she came to the door and saw the bimbo in the door way… even she got a little wet looking at the bimbo slut. 

“Honey, I told you I had I surprise.” she said… “it's me Mark!” he said after a long pause. 

“Mark what happened to you!?” Karin asked finally making out her husband’s features from the bimbo slut she saw in front of her. After she got over the shock she pulled him into the house.

“I-I thought we couldn’t do the energy thing because we didn’t have a suitable alpha.” she recalled.

“Yes, but we did that test at least 5 years ago… I know there is now an alpha in our home.” Marks said licking slightly thicker lips. Looking at the kitchen table where Max and the rest of the younger kids were sitting. But Cody was sitting on the couch in front of Max…

“Do you mean m-” Cody started.

“No,” Mark cut the boy off “your body is fine and your cock is a nice size but we already know you have strong beta tenancies.” he said, humiliating the boy a bit. 

Mark stood up and he walked over to Max and turned the seat toward him. “Let’s show them what makes you an alpha.” the man said before he knelt down and let his cock free. 

Karin, Cody and even Tay and Suzy’s eyes almost popped out when Max’s schlong unfurled out of his pants. 

Cody, like his father, licked his lips without knowing it… Karin noticed it but could not blame him, she wanted that cock too. 

“Wow, that's a big thingy,” Tay said. 

“Yes baby, look daddy’s cock is nowhere that big,” Mark said puling down his denim shorts showing his 4-inch hard-on to his whole family. 

“Daddy’s wee-wee is small.” giggled Suzy.

“Yes Suzy, that’s why daddy decided to be Max’s sissy bimbo.” Marks said as he took Max into his mouth. 

“Mommy, what’s a sissy bimbo?” Suzy said innocently, at 8yrs old they are not taught what that is but Tay knew what it meant.

“Well-” Karin began.

“Daddy is going to be Max’s slut… he is going to be fucked by him as much as possible so they can make energy.” Tay said trying to remembering what he was taught on the subject. 

Karin swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched her husband sucking their son’s cock… this feeling she felt was not anger or even sadness… it was… jealousy? She wanted to have that cock 

Mark swallowed his son’s anaconda… the DNA manipulation they did to build Max into a bimbo minimized his gag reflex and maximized his ability to swallow large cocks and large loads… so the bimbo looked like a perfect whore as he sucked his son’s magnificent cock. Mark made sure to massage his boy’s balls making Max moan as he gently squeezed them. 

Cody was hard as he watched his beautiful bimbo dad take his little brother’s cock… He wanted to be the alpha, he wanted to fuck everyone, he wanted to take everyone and own them. The teen thought as he massaged his little penis. Why couldn’t have been him… 

The teen read that there have been instances where a person with a smaller cock as been chosen as the alpha… it was actually common. But what the boy failed to realize was he was unconsciously rubbing his teen hole as he obsessed over his little brother’s cock… even if he didn’t know it, he was a beta through and through…. 

Tay saw his brother panting and moaning like a bitch and remembered how betas acted. So the 10yr old walked up to his brother (the boy still unaware he was a few knuckles deep into his boy-pussy right now)… “You’re a slut!” the little boy claimed and gabbed his brother by the hair and pushed his face onto his little under-developed cock. 

Cody wanted to push his little brother back but when he tried he realized one of his hands was a couple of fingers deep in his ass… quickly the boy realized he was a complete beta… all the things he wanted to do to all his family members was things he wanted to be done to him… he wanted- needed to be treated like a sissy slut… he wanted to be grabbed roughly and forced to suck cock, just like his little brother was doing. 

In the moment before he realized what he was he heard himself say “fuck my mouth like a bitch” hearing his own voice say this, solidified his thoughts… he was a beta jock that wanted to be used like a sissy jock whore. This thought made his sissy cock harder then it had ever been and it made his boypussy convulse around his fingers. He could not wait to be used by his little brother… but he still wanted to his cock be turned into a big useless clit… that was his kink for a while… he wanted to see a large big dicked sissy to bag for cock. He knew MTB could make some small changes like beefier pecks… Cody sucked for all he was worth, imagining how he could be the best sissy bimbo jock for his brother. His butt was nice and toned but was not the bubble butt shape he wanted. The thought of how he would look made the boy squirt the biggest load in his life (which was not saying much… it was actually just a few dribbles).

“Mommy I’m feeling hot down here.” the little girl said pulling up her princess like dress exposing her soaking pink panties… the little girl was obsessed with princess things. But what she was feeling while watching her now bimbo dad and older brother, made her feel even better… her instincts took over and she wanted to rub her bald 8yr old pussy on something…

Karin knew her life had changed when she saw her husband as a bimbo… but she hadn’t accepted it yet. Until she saw her little boy face fucking his older brother her husband sucking their son and her little girl pulling off her panties showing off her little bald cunny. 

The woman’s mind was practically broken by now… her normal life was shattered and this sexual storm was what replaced it. She actually married Mark knowing he was not an alpha… she wanted a normal life (a small fraction of people wanted or strove for this kind of non-sexual family lifestyle). She was raised to believe a sexual family was wrong and incest was not an option. That is why she was relived to hear that no one in their family was not and alpha. She thought that was the end of it. 

“Mommy I need to…” Suzy was now moving on pure instinct… she walked over to her dazed and confused mother and easily pulled her pants and panties down and the little girl straddled her mom’s pussy (it was decided long ago to genetically engineer humans to not grow hair in their pubic area… you could get hair if you wanted later in life but those were considered fads that came and went). So her daughter’s bald cunt rubbed against her own bald cunt.

The little girl was already making her mommy squirm and buck… “Mommy I want to be pretty like daddy.” little Suzy said.

Karin knew she looked normal… like her husband, she saw the bimbos as nothing more than decorations but this was the first time she wanted to be like that too. “Yes honey we will both be turned into sexy bimbos like daddy… we will get to fuck like this all the time and once in a while we could fuck Max’s…” she paused for a moment and thought of her son’s cock she wanted him to streach her pussy and ass… she wanted to watch as she fucked everyone in her family… she wanted it so bad… she realized she was mad at her family for holding her back for so long she wanted to be used her her daddy she wanted to face fuck her mommy… but since that is too late she wanted this for her kids… “we will be slut princesses for your brother honey… I want to see him gape your 8yr old ass and pussy!!!” she admitted as she began to rub her daughter harder and harder.

1Mark was happy to see his family getting into their new life together… he was not sure if his wife would go for it… that was why he became a bimbo on his own… so if his family didn’t approve he alone could still fuck Max. 

“Ok son, it is time for you to take daddy’s ass.” Mark said as he bent down on the floor ready for his ass to be taken by a real cock… the man realized he was an anal virgin… well for real cock anyway… he had finger fucked himself a few times but that was it. The man spread his thick bubbly ass cheeks apart showing exposing his pink bimbo man cunt. 

Max thought this was a crazy night… a night he had always dreamed of. He was the middle child and was always ignored… even when they did the alpha test they skipped him over because… well, they just forgot. The boy didn’t have much of a presence before today. 

He had always loved bimbos… but the more natural looking ones. He always thought his mom was ok looking but if she had bigger tits, wider ass, smaller waist, and slightly thicker lips… again all natural looking, she would be perfect… and the way she was moaning and screaming with Suzy, she was going to be willing to change for him. 

He was also into loli sluts girls… he wanted his little sister to be a little flat chested slut… well until she grew into a hot bimbo slut, later in life… 

Max always new his older brother was a beta… the way he described how he wanted to fuck big dicked jocks… made it sound like he wanted to be the one being fucked and not the other way around. 

Finally his little brother Tay, he wanted a nice shota… a bubble butt boy with slight hips and thicker lips… lucky his brother was born with a bubble butt. 

Max had a plan for his whole family now that he was named the alpha. Yes, many plans… but his first act as a true alpha was to fuck his bimbo daddy’s ass. 

“Ok, daddy… are you ready for this?!” Max yelled loud enough to get everyone’s attention, his dad just moaned. They all watched as he slowly pushed his thick cock into his daddy’s bimbo ass cunt… his dad moaned as he impaled the slut with inch after inch of his boy cock.

“Yes! Son fuck me… fuck your bimbo daddy’s cunt! I need it… I never new I was such a slut until I saw your beautiful cock.” Mark admitted. 

Max gabbed his dad’s hair and shoved the rest of this cock into his daddy’s sissy ass. “tell me do you love my cock more than mom?!” Max asked looking his mother in the eye

“Yes, I fucking give up pussy… my cock doesn’t belong in there… my cock is just a big clitty!!!” Mark said lost in lust.

“Tell mom everything you are thinking right now!” Max demanded. 

“Karin I finally found my propose, I was never supposed to be a man I was supposed to be a bimbo fuck doll… I loved out time together but now our time will be spent getting fucked by this cock!… don’t you love it honey… you can now get a real man’s cock to fuck your pussy like it deserves!” Mark admitted. 

Karin was now on top of her daughter rubbing her cunt against her daughter’s pussy… she loved hearing her husband’s confession. Her mind was now completely broken and sex was now her main focus… “Yes baby I’m with you… we are nothing more then fuck holes for Max, baby I can’t wait to take his cock with you baby!” she said in an apparent sexual frenzy. 

Under her Suzy was screaming “Mommy fuck my pussy mommy, I want to be a princess whore with you and daddy!” she said as she came for the 5th time. 

By now Max had laid back and told his bimbo daddy to hop on his cock… as he dutifully did… the man’s new tits bounced up and down just as much as his cock and balls bobbed… it was a sight to see. 

“Fuck me, son! Fuck your cum container! I want your cum son, fill my sissy cunt with your spunk! Make me your property son, make me your property!!!” Mark screamed. 

Max pushed his dad down onto his cock hard… his strong arms made the sissy fully impale himself onto his cock… making the man’s eyes roll back into his eyes as he felt his son’s thick seed fill his ass… he was now his son’s cum receptor, a cum dump… this thought made the man cum thick cum all over himself and the back of the couch… 

After Max finished cumming he pushed his father off his dick like he was nothing more than a fleshlight. The feeling he felt by being used like a masturbation toy made the man cum again. 

“Clean up your mess dad,” he said, using the word “dad” to remind him what he once was and not for any semblance of respect. 

Max walked up to Tay and pushed his cock into the boy’s mouth. The little boy knew his place so he licked and sucked everything he could… the little boy found it fun to have a cock in his mouth. And the little bits of cum that dripped off his hit Cody’s face… making the boy scramble for the alpha cum he so craved. 

Max looked around and smiled… this was almost perfect, he thought.

to be continued


	3. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time passed and this is how the family is now...

It had been a month since Mark came back as a bimbo. There were many changes… While Cody went to MTB (Males to Bimbos). Karin came from MTB (Moms To Bimbos though they also deal with any females). Because Tay and Suzy were so young they were sent to YTB (youths to bimbos)… YTB was special… if the subject came to them before puberty, they would make it so they can carve out their paths when they hit puberty. 

Suzy was changed into a perfect loli plaything… she did not change as much as the rest of her family she was the same as before except her lips, ass, and hips were enhanced… her lips were slightly thicker but nothing outrages, her ass was bubblier and her hips were slightly flared… today she was wearing a see through pink net shirt… it showed off her completely flat chest and thick nipples. She loved thigh high socks because it turns on older men at the park… to do her duty of creating energy of course… she never wore panties anymore because she liked how the wind blew on her bare pussy. She also learned how to walk on slutty 5inch fuck me heels… she finished the whole outfit with a white mini skirt (more like a belt because it barely covered her tiny pussy and sweet bubble butt). The changes were minor but later in life, her bimbo genes would shine through and she would grow huge boobs and thick waists like their mom and dad.

Tay changed the most (not really physically but mentally)… he was still obsessed whit toys but now he liked toys that he could use to fuck himself with… like his sister, his lips and hips were slightly enhanced enough to make him look sexy as fuck… they didn’t need to change his already bubbly butt. Like today, he often wore tight shota slut shorts… these shorts had no crotch and gave full access to his shota hole. he often wore crop tops today was pink, it showed off his thick nipples. He loved wearing shoulder length gloves. Today he wore his knee high socks and his sneaker heels… he looked like a total slut boy… and he loved it…

Cody was now a complete fem jock slut… his lips were more pronounced, his pecks were nice and thick, almost looking like large boobs his nipples were even changed to thick almost womanly nipples. His ass was almost a perfect globe, his waist was smaller and his hips were widened… the boy almost looked like a cartoon. The boy’s outfit was almost always the same. Like today he wore a white sports bra that had Slut Jock printed in big pink letters on. He always wore a pink jock strap that did nothing to cover his 8inch cock but it held the boy’s large balls in place well. He wore thigh high sports socks (the ones with two rings on top). The biggest change to him was now his old friends and team mates, keep him around to fuck… he is even on the cheerleader squad now. Other than getting fucked by his brother, his favorite thing is being pushed to the ground suddenly and suddenly being used by the freshmen or random younger kids on the street… he even has a choker that reads “boy cock lover” that might be why he volunteered to be the little league’s ass-istant coach.

Karin was now just as sexy as her husband… her tits were large DD’s now instead of her old b-cups, her waist was thinned out, her hips stayed the way they were… after four kids her hips were already thick, her lips were slightly enlarged but not too crazy proportions… his father didn’t have thick legs like Karin but Max liked her thick legs. She was given a new wardrobe with her new body, so today she was wearing classic black lace stockings and matching garter belts, she wore a thong that really only covered her clit and a white tee-shirt with a plunging v-neck that was tied right under her boobs, showing off her midsection and below… she also loved her collar that read “son’s bitch.” but the biggest change in her was after that night she found out she loved pussy. So she now voluntaries at the local girl's scouts… as their plaything. 

Mark was just as pretty and slutty as that night… today he wore a see through hot pink dress and black thigh high stockings and hot pink fuck me heels. 

Max made sure each of his family was now able to take his cock with relative ease… but always be tight, even his 8yr old sister… he had to wait for her because he knew fucking her before the change would hurt her… but when she came back with the rest of the family he fucked her holes hard and long making her ass and pussy gape… just like he made Tay’s boypussy gape. The two passed out begging for more that night. 

Max usually wore normal clothes… but in society, that was how people knew who the alpha is… 

“Ok, I call this family meeting to order,” Max said. 

Each of his family had to sit on dildo seats… two dildos for the girls and one for the boys. Suzy loved her because her dildo had princess slut written on it. 

“Today we are expanding the family,” Max said to everyone’s confusion… everyone knew no one was pregnant… (in this society you only got pregnant when you wanted to).

But Max, with out skipping a beat, whistled and a large dog came from the next room… this made everyone hop up and down in their seats… they were all excited to have more cocks to fuck them. 

“This is how it is gonna be… I will take Tay as my house wife, he will sleep with me most nights,” Max stated, “Mom will stay officially be Suzy’s lover.” He said Suzy and Karin kissed each other in excitement… they bounced on their chairs with even more energy than before. 

“This is Brutus,” Max pointed at the large dark gray Great Dane, “This is dad’s responsibility now.” Mark began to bounce on his dildo harder and faster in excitement, “you will now have to take care of Brutus’ cock from now on…” 

“B-but what about me?” Cody said a bit sad that thought he was not included. 

“Oh you will be Tay and I’s pet big bro… I love to watch you get fucked by Tay so if I want to see that or fuck you myself I can do that anytime I want.” this revelation made the boy hop so hard on his dildo that he came.

“Remember this will change anytime I feel like… there will be nights I want to fuck mom or ruin Suzy’s holes… but this is how I want it most of the time.” he stated… they all agreed. 

As soon as the meeting was over Mark made the Brutus mount him... the dog fucked the bimbo sissy hard and fast. “This is amazing!!!” Mark screamed as the dog raped his sissy man cunt. 

With all the talk of getting fucked by Tay… Cody presented his glob-like ass to Tay… they got on the table and began to fuck like animals… Tay’s cock was only 5 inches but he loved the feeling of being taking by smaller cock.

Max motioned his mother to the floor and she complied, he picked up Suzy with one hand and placed her so her face was right in front of their mother’s cunt… she didn’t need to be told, the little princess began to eat her mother’s juicy wet cunt. 

Max smiled as he watched his sister’s twitching dripping wet pussy… he placed the head of his cock right on the girl’s entrance… and with one strong push, he entered his sister’s box and pushed her head into their mother’s pussy to prevent her from screaming too loud all in one motion… but only half his cock entered…. after the initial pain, Suzy began to moan like a bitch in heat… 

-Later-

By the time Mark had taken the dogs knot and came for the fifth time (MTB made it so everyone can cum multiple times). Tay had finished using his brother… Cody was licking up all the cum on the table.

But Max had just finished with Suzy’s pussy and moved on to her ass… Karin had moved to suck all her son’s tasty cum from her daughter’s cunt.

As Max plunged deep into his sister’s ass… watching his mother suck out his cum from her little pussy… he knew he loved this new life. 

The End (but there is a bonus)


	4. Bonus: Mark's Bimbo Journy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story happened between chapter 1 and 2...

Mark arrived at MTB he was immediately taken to a room… 

“Ok this will be your sleeping for now.” said a bimbo… 

The “for now” sounded strange but Mark was so tried that he went straight to sleep… as soon as he slept doctors entered the room. 

“He will be out for this entire process…” said one doctor.

“But his dream should be amazing.” another doctor said.

-in Mark’s dream- 

The man was walking in an empty room… he kept walking but there was no end to the room… suddenly he noticed flowers blow from behind him, when he turned around he noticed he was on his own street and right in front of his house… the flowers were from the cherry tree in front of his home. 

“What am I doing home?” he said. He walked into his house but it was empty… Something inside him wanted to check Max’s room… he peeked into the room…

And there it was his son playing with his cock, just like he remembered it… this time he could not help it he watched his son jack off and he feel to his knees and began to finger fuck his ass… that was when he noticed he was naked… was he naked from the beginning? It did not matter all that mattered was the feeling he had looking at that juicy cock.

Mark noticed his son’s precum leaking… the whole floor was getting flooded?…and suddenly he saw his son cum… it flooded all over him… covering his entire body… Mark could feel this cum was doing something to him.. it was making him thinner more feminine…

-the real world-

“Ok he is submerged into the bimbo gel…” a doctor said. “This should give him more of a feminine shape to deal with.”

-back to the dream- 

Mark swam out of the goo that surrounded him… or did it just flow away… he was not sure.

Mark was still wondering if he was doing the right thing… was becoming a sissy for his family the only way… was it what he should have done? Was that the only reason he did this?…

As mark was thinking these thoughts he suddenly noticed a door. But when he tried to get close a guard stopped him… 

“Halt!” The short guard said. “you cannot enter!”

“Look I don’t know where I am I just need to find my way home.” Mark tried to explain.

“Well, actually it is not my fault… I’m not really a guard, I am more of a door man,” he said.

Mark looked at the man and noticed he was wearing a door man’s uniform. Not a guard’s uniform like he thought he had on. He also looked like a young boy… like a younger Cody… it WAS a younger Cody. 

“So how do I get through,” Mark asked, a bit confused to see a younger version of his son. 

“Well truth be told, my cum is the the key…” Cody said pulling out his cock, “see that silver bowl in the center of the door when I fill that with my cum, the door opens.” 

“Ok I need to see my family so…” Mark was about to reach out with his hand but the door man pulled his cock back…

“I know you are eager but I can only cum with boobs… I need a tit job.” said Cody.

“What?! what tits, I don’t have any tits,” Mark said touching his chest.

“Then what do you call those?” Cody said matter-of-factly. 

Mark looked down and noticed his chest was swelling… they were small, almost like slightly enlarged pecs…

“Wait when did-” Mark began… but was interrupted by the boy pushing him down and rubbing his cock onto the man’s chest… being treated so roughly kinda turned Mark on… he never knew he was like this but he liked it… the thought that is was a younger man made his cock harden even more.

Mark continued to rub his chest against the boy’s cock.. he noticed the more he rubbed the bigger his chest became… soon he was able to surround the cock completely… his breasts were soft and supple and it seemed like his chest was now an erogenous zone… his little cock began to leak the longer he rubbed his new breasts on his son’s look-a-like.

“I- I’m… CUMMING!!!” the boy screamed out and a large load sprayed all over Mark’s face… but it mostly pooled right in his cleavage. 

“Ok come on and pour my cum here…” the door man said as he lead Mark to the silver bowl… when the liquid was poured in the door disappeared… and Mark began to walk through the doors, once though he was in a completely different place… It was a jungle with palm trees that look like cocks. 

-the real world- 

“Prefect… his gene reprogramming is done. Look at those breasts…” another doctor said. 

-back to the dream- 

Mark walked on, as he did he still contemplated his decisions… the thought of enveloping Max’s cock in his new boobs made him happy and excited… but he tried to shake that thought from his mind… he was doing this for his family not for cock… right?

Finally he came to a clearing. He was dirty, covered in mud, grass and dirt... he wasn’t sure if it was because he was tired or what but his mind was a little woozy… fuzzy… bubbly… *giggle* (yes he giggled in his mind).

“Ohh… that look fun.” Mark said… he noticed he was speaking a bit higher… but he was so icky that he completely forgot about it, he needed to look pretty… he thought.

Soon he saw a water fall… it was strange, a large cock was spraying out water. But Mark just wanted to be clean. The slowly sissifying man walked under the cockfalls… Mark slowly washed his body, as he did his shape began to change… his waist became slimmer, his hips became wider, his legs became shapelier… he really looked feminine now, so much so that when he looked into the water his reflection surprised him.

“Who’s that bimb-” Mark could not finish his sentence the surprise made him hard… mostly because he found himself so sexy… his hair was longer now and it was getting slightly blonder… almost dirty blond. “Wow I look so sexy… yippy,” Mark said… his mind was getting more and more empty… but more happy, he thought… that made him giggle. 

-the real world-

Ok we’ve imputed his body modifications, and his bimbo personality… next will be…” a doctor’s voice said.

-back to the dream-

Mark was now clean and admiring his own reflection in the waterfall. “Mmmmm…. cock…” he said out loud… “I mean, no, I- I am changing because ummm… cock?” Mark said unsure… “No- family I need to do this because…” the sexy feminine man tried to remember.

“Wow you’re hot,” said a voice from behind him.

“Cock!- I mean what!?” Mark stumbled on his words as he turned around, that’s when he saw a bunny boy and girl that looked like a lot like Tay and Suzy… they were both wearing lederhosen.

“Hahaha… look Hip its a bimbo.” Tay said as he looked Mark over.

“Yeah, Hop *giggle* he is sexy…” Suzy said.

“Who are you?” Mark asked.

“I’m Hip,” said Suzy look-a-like.

“I’m Hop,” said Tay’s look-a-like. “We have a present for you, hahaha…” The unbuttoned their shorts and two large 8 inch cocks sprang from their crotch. 

“It think you’ll like it, ” said Hip. With a cute giggle. 

Mark walked out of the water as if entranced by their large cocks…

“Hahaha… look at that,” Hop said.

“Yeah, he’s such a slut, *giggle*.” Hip said.

Hip walked behind Mark and Hop walked in front of him… this was when Mark noticed he was already on his hands and knees. Hop traced the tip of his cock on the Mark’s lips, making the man’s lips glisten with the boy’s precum. Hip was doing the same with Mark’s slut hole… 

At the same time the two slowly pushed into Mark’s holes.. it was the strangest feeling as both his mouth and ass were filled at the same time. The two bunnies moved at the same time almost like he was getting fucked by a mirror of the same person on both ends. 

This feeling was amazing, he thought… all the doubt he had for becoming a bimbo, at the moment, was being fucked straight out of his mind.

“That’s it bimbo, moan like a bitch! Hahaha…” Hop said, as he grabbed Mark’s long hair as he face fucked the slut.

“Yeah, take our cocks like a good whore! *Giggle*.” Hip said…

What Mark didn’t notice was that his butt was getting bigger and his lips were also getting fuller… his butt was becoming like a perfect ball… but his lips were more subtle. 

Mark had cum already but the two kept going… using him like his pleasure did not matter… it turned him on to no end, to be used like a human sized cock sleeve… then suddenly the two bunnies pushed their cocks deep into Mark’s ass and mouth, practically choking him it took a second but then the two came so hard that it felt like two large hoses were turned on full blast inside him filling him up with tasty cum…

Then they were done the two bunnies hopped away giggling and laughing at the bimbo slut they just used.

Mark looked like a completely used bimbo slut whore… the thought made the man hard again…

-the real world-

“We are almost done, the plumping of his ass and lips were a success.” a doctor said as two large dildo like objects were pulled from the sleeping Mark’s mouth and ass… “one more change to go.” said the first doctor.

-back to the dream-

After swallowing all the cum the two bunnies left (he scooped out the cum from his own ass) Mark took another bath and left the jungle. 

“So I know there was a reason I did this, but I don’t think it was my family… what was it for? Why did I become a bimbo!?” Mark tried to rack his but he could not… that was when he finally found himself back on his street… 

“Hi honey, come on in.” Said Karin. 

Confused but happy to be home again he ran into the house.

“Thank goodness I’m home again…” Mark said in relief.

“Yea, but why did you become that?!” Karin said with more venom then he was used to.

“This?” Mark said looking at himself… he realized he was completely changed. He was a full fledged bimbo… he was even suddenly wearing clothes… a short miniskirt that covered nothing, long thigh high stockings, pink 10 inch heels and a crop top that read cock slut.

“Tell me why did you do this… honey?” the way she used honey sounded more sarcastic than anything.

Karin walked over to Mark and bent him over the couch and pulled down her jeans and a familiar cock popped out of her crotch… it was Max’s cock!

She didn’t waste any time she plunged the thick cock into his sissy man hole… and she began to practically rape him.

“Tell me why, why did you become this!?” Karin demanded. 

“I- I did it for us- ugg…” Karin thrust deep and hard interruption Mark’s lie.

“Come on say it!” She demanded, she was not letting up he was so close to cumming. 

“I- I can’t!” Mark screamed… Karin pulled the male bimbo down so he was now being force to hop on her cock.

“Yes! You! Can!” she said thrusting hard with every word.

That was it Mark came with every thrust… but it was strange it was not stopping he was cumming but he kept cumming every thrust made his bimbo clit spew a large load each time… it was driving him crazy… the last bit of manhood he had, the lie he hid behind was being fucked right out of him…

“Ok! I admit it I Uahhh….” he moaned as he came again, “I did this to Ohhhhh…. fuck me!!!” he said loosing control “I WANT TO BE MY SON’S COCK SLEEVE!” he finally admitted “I want my son’s cock so badly I wanted to be come his whore, his daddy whore cum dump!!!” saying it out loud made Mark cum harder than he ever did before… so much cum that it felt like he was filling the whole room with his spunk… He was drowning in cum again… 

“Aaaa…. Doctor, I think he is waking up.” said a bimbo right by his side, Mark was not all there but he heard the bimbo slurp a bit.

“Yes, yes it seems he is…” the doctor said.

“W-where am I?” Mark said… he was groggy and his whole body felt different… 

“Yes… the finally genetic programming was a success…” the doc said, “multiple orgasms.

“What!?” Mark said looking at his soaked bad… the bimbo was licking up, apparently his own cum on the bimbo’s face.

“Ok once we do the final check ups, you will be on your way home.”

“Yes *giggle* to my son’s juicy cock,” Mark said with a slutty smile. 

Now it really is The End

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this story... this story was inspired by my own captions that can be found here: http://www.imagefap.com/pictures/6997491/Dad-turned-Bimbo-1 and here: http://www.imagefap.com/pictures/7017671/Dad-turned-Bimbo-2
> 
> I wanted to expand the universe a bit more that is why we have a story now lol... anyway I hope you guys like it.


End file.
